A Parallel World
by Dance Dance Dance 1234
Summary: Bodie discovers an ad that he gets sucked into a parallel world for. He sees all his friends but in a different way. Will he ever get out or will he stay there forever?
1. Chapter 1 A Hole

CHAPTER 1 A Hole

Bodie was just seating there on the computer doing the same routine, check for videos, Facebook, and chats, but something change around.

'CLIK TO SE THE PARALEL WERLD!'

"Uggh, another stupid something ad!" Bodie groaned

Bodie click the exit button, but the message came up. The more he deletes the more fast the ad shows up. Until the ad said,

'CLIK TO SE THE PARALEL WORLD! NOW! BEFORE YOUR COMPUTER EXPLODES!'

Bodie had no choice but to click the ad. All of a sudden a hole appeared and sucked Bodie into the computer.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Bodie screamed

Finally, he got there.

"What?" Bodie mumbled

Bodie was still in his seat on the desktop but no ad showed up, yet he was still bored. Night time hit Bodie went to his bed as usual, sighing in misery the blond had nothing to do but fall asleep.

The Next Morning ( A school day )

Bodie was downstairs, but didn't see Emilia.

"Emi, Emi?" Bodie said with curiosity

He searched everywhere up, down, right, left, her room, everywhere around the apartment.

He sighed again, packed his books and was off to school.

When Bodie was at the school he noticed something different,

"Liberty Academy Of America?" Bodie questioned

The school looked like the same as the Central Academy and had the same flooring and walling too. He had no choice but to go in.

When he got in he noticed the same regular people,there are. But he saw Angel there and went directly to him.

"Hey Angel!" Bodie said patting his back

"Wo! There blonde, now there is a couple of things to talk and to touch the coolest Latino in school" Angel said

"What, I thought you were never going to call me blonde and why are you wearing that hideous crap!" Bodie replied

"Well I don't know you! And joke about my style again . . . you'll see!" Angel awnsered

Mo came up behind Angel,

"Hey bud, whats up!" Mo said to Angel fist pounding him

"Do you know this kid?" Angel questioned

* Gasp * "Your that T.V Guide dude from my house right?" Mo said

"No, Im your guys best pal in the world Bodie!" Bodie said

"Are you, by any chance a new kid?" Mo questioned

"What! Impossible I've been in this school since Grade 9!"

"Well, I don't know you so BACK OFF AND GIVE THE COOL GUY SOME SPACE!" Angel yelled

"Ok, geez" Bodie said

As Bodie left those two,he was walking down the hallway and saw Aubrey, in a weird way sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Aubs what's up?" Bodie questioned

"Wh-wh- you talking to me?" Aubrey said

"Yes, you your the. . . well what happened to you!" Bodie mumbled

"No one, talks to me,I where these stupid hideous bulgy glasses, stupid brown curly hair, and these dumb braces"

"But, I thought you belong to the cool kids and I thought you had no glasses or braces or well you still have brown curly hair"

"No, Im a girl who's nerdy,a geek, an ugly duckling"

"No your not, just change your look and then you'll become a beautiful girl"

"No, I'll still get teased"

Aubrey got up and went to the next class. Bodie was still walking down the hallway if there was an Emilia in the school.

"Ouch, watch it blonde!" Emilia said

"Emilia!" Bodie said

Bodie hugged Emilia and carried her around, but Emilia wasn't liking it nor him.

"Yo, let go!" Emilia said

Bodie let go and Bodie was surprised to see what Emilia was wearing, she was wearing a red tank top, short,shorts and red high heels. But more surprised about the hair, her hair was in a way from the 50's,and chewing gum.

"Listen Blonde no one touches the princess without permission, no one talks to the princess without permission, no one looks at the princess or my girls with out permission! Got that!" Emilia said in a Brooklyn tone

"But your never-" Bodie was cut off

"Permission means dough!" Emilia said, she held her hand out waiting for the cash, Bodie took a five dollar bill and hand it to her

"Ok, speak"

"You never dressed up like,like a slut, your tone is ugly, and you never break the rules and your never popular" Bodie said

"Excuse me, no one talks to the princess that way," Taye said

"What, Taye too?" Bodie whispered

He was seeing almost all the girls, Taye, Lima, Jaryn, and Emilia.

"Where's Dare?" Bodie questioned

"That psycho, she is at the drama room" Lima said

Bodie started to walk to the drama room when he got there he saw Dare.

"Dare!" Bodie yelled

"Hello, Hello, Heeellllloo, H-E-L-L-O" Dare said in mixed tones

"Are you the same?" Bodie questioned

"What, do, you, meeeeeeeaaaaannnn" Dare said again with different tones

"Ugggggggghhh, this is driving me insane!" Bodie angered

Bodie stomped his way out and got to well no where, no one would recognize him, he got to the Jr. High Floor and saw Glitch with odd clothes on.

"Glitch?" Bodie whispered

"If you called my name Glitch, I would say that's a pretty trashy name, my name is Seung" Glitch said

"Oh My Go-" Bodie was cut off

"Prefer the word Gosh or Goodness" Glitch said

"I'm this close to losing my mind and squeezing you!" Bodie angrily said

Bodie walked away from Glitch.

Then he saw Lil T,

"Lil T! No wait Tania" Bodie mumbled

" I'll tell you something, Im a shy girl, my sister is a cool girl and Im a nerdy girl" Lil T said

"Well, I lost my mind"Bodie said

Bodie just went to an every day usual class in Central Acad. ,but now there was no choice for him, no one even knows him and no one even recognized him.

But an idea came to his mind.

"Wait, my computer it said 'CLIK TO SE THE PARALEL WERLD!' maybe if I just could go back in, I would go back to see the real world, where I belong!" Bodie thought

Bodie went back to the apartment, and saw the computer. He turned it on and put his hand in, it didn't work. He tried multiple times fitting through the glass but nothing happend all he heard was the sound of glass CLINK!

By the time he tried for an hour he realized the time 12:00PM. It means to him that 'Liberty Acad.' is having lunch.

By the time Bodie got there he saw Rasa, he was. . . well all nearly like Aubrey, Glitch and Lil T.

"Wait. . . If Emilia is cool, then in the real world she's not. If Aubrey is nerdy, then in the real world she's cool?" Bodie questioned

For an hour Bodie tried to figure it out on his own, finally he got the clue.

"Ohh, that means this crazy world Im in, is the opposite of the real world!"Bodie said

"Wait! If this world is the opposite, that means Dance Central being existed in the real world that means. . . that means Dance Central DOESN'T EXSIST" Bodie answered

But behind him,was someone who heard the whole conversation!

Behind Bodie's back, was Angel! Angel heard the whole conversation for an hour (which he was really board of ), but was able to sneak pass him when he turned around.

Angel ran back to his apartment, went on his computer searching Dance Central on his computer.

'Unable to get RESULTS, please make sure your using correct spelling, grammar and more'

"What, no. . . Oh!" Angel yelled

He miss spelled Central 'Cenatrela' , he retyped it again 'Central' and yet results showed, for hours and hours he was amazed at what skill all the dancers were like. Even more surprising, all the dancers are from the school in different clothing.

"No wonder why this Bodie kid, is my friend, he's everybody's friend, all of them look different, it's like reversing order, in the real world" Angel mumbled

"I have to go apologize!" Angel said

But when he went out, it was already sunset outside. He decided to go apologize tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends?

CHAPTER 2 Friends?

The Next Day At School

"Hey Bodie!" Angel yelled

Angel was coming closer and closer to him with a smile on his face, as Angel got to Bodie, Bodie started to get scared.

"Here to beat me up?" Bodie questioned

"No man, Im here to say sorry" Angel exclaimed

"But why?"

"Because I heard the conversation you were talking to yourself, about the Dance Central thing"

"WHAT!"

Mo came behind and went in front of Angel.

"Hey, blonde! No one yells at the coolest-" Mo was cut off

"No, he only yelled because I heard the conversation of himself" Angel replied

"What conversation?"

"I was talking to myself thinking that there was no more Dance Central in YOUR guys world" Bodie interrupted

"Wait! What's Dance Central?" Mo questioned

"Dance Central is a type of kind of well. . . how do I put it this way?" Bodie exaggerated

"It's a type of game, were you dance from your crew our faviorte character" Angel replied back

"Ohh, so tell me all of this characters and crews" Mo said

All three boys were now walking down the hallway,

"There are crews, normally from 9-11 crews are formed, with two characters in them" Bodie said

"So the main crews are theRiptide crew, Lush crew, Flash4ward crew, Hi-Def crew, Glitterati crew, DCI crew, D-Cypher crew, D-Coy crew, Icon crew, Ninja crew and the most evil it's crew M.O.C crew!" Angel added

"So who are the two characters in the crews" Mo questioned

"Well, I can tell you these characters are not the same, there the opposite!" Bodie said sadly

"Ok, then tell me them!"

"First for the Riptide crew, you have Bodie which is me and Emilia that SNOBBY chick down there. But really Emilia in the real world is the opposite of DC2 we own the High Tide Beach in DC3 we had the 2000's and have the Dance Central Live Studio!" Bodie said

Mo was surprised that the Riptide crew was him and the snobby girl Emilia.

"Lush crew is Angel which is me and the nerdy girl there. But really in the real world she is snobby and rich and a beauty. We both appeared in DC1 and then we partner up with each other in DC2 and on. We owned the Lush Boat in DC2 and we had the 1970's era and the stage was Roller Disco. SCORE!" Angel stated

"Wow! Really!" Mo yelled

"Yes really!" Bodie answered

Taye was coming down the hallway and eased drop on the boys conversation.

"Anyways, Flash4ward is Taye and Lil T, Taye still the same but nicer, Lil T is more sweeter and more cooler. Taye appeared in DC1 and partnered with her sister. They had the Golf courses in DC2 and had the 1990's era and owned the House Party" Bodie said

"Wait! ME!" Taye said surprisingly

"Yes, you your apart of Dance Central and the crew your in is Flash4ward with your sister" Bodie said

"Flash4ward but why my sister, she ain't cool, she's a nerd" Taye said

"In this world in the real world Tania is sweet and cool like you" Bodie said

"Or in this case, Lil T" Angel added

"Who's Lil T?" Taye questioned

"Lil T is your sister Tania right?" Mo replied

"Yup!" Angel blurted

"Huh. . . Lil T and Taye equals Flash4ward!" Taye surprisingly said

"Yup!" All three yelled

"Hey, hey, hey, hey no one talks to my girls without dough!" Emilia said in a Brooklyn tone

"Ignore, continue " Taye said

"The Hi-Def Crew is two boys Mo which is you and Glitch the cool young prodigy!In DC2 you guys had the Subway and in DC3 you guys had the 1980's and had the Street!" Angel said

"Wow! I was in Hi-Def and I have a young prodigy named Glitch" Mo added

"Hold Up! What you guys talkin' bout?" Emilia questioned

"Dance Central, it belongs where Bodie this guy lives in and I eased drop talking to himself and did research yesterday" Angel answered

"Ok! Tell me Im in there" Emilia exaggerated

"Yes you are! Your the athletic, second hottest superstar girl there is! You belong to Riptide, your crew partner is me, Bodie" Bodie said

"Eww! Athletic, your partner! But I like the second hottest superstar girl" Emilia replied

"Glitterati is a crew who tried to spy on us in DC2 to copy are moves they are Kerith and Jaryn who are pale primea dramas living in a skyscraper" Bodie said

"DCI Crew, are to special dance agents Lima and Rasa, in the real world Lima isn't like this nor Rasa!In DC3 they owned the Underground Station and took the 2010's "Angel said

"Mmhh. . ." Taye hummed

"Why are you humming?" Emilia said

"I'm bored " Taye whined

RING!

The bell rung and all the students except Bodie went to class. Bodie went back outside.

After 4 hours of doing nothing but sleeping outside, Bodie checked the time it was already lunch, so he went back in.

"Hey there pal, sit here and let's talk more!" Angel greeted

"Ok, we're we at?" Taye questioned

"D-Cypher crew, is a crew of robots. There names are Cyph-78 and Cyph-58!" Bodie said

"I hope there not here!" Emilia exclaimed

"There not here, but there really nice" Bodie replied

"Good!" Emilia replied back

"Next crew is the D-Coy crew, featuring the cool kid McCoy there and Dare the drama girl there, in the real world McCoy is humble, and nice and cool. On the other side Dare is a Japanese girl but speaks in a fake British accent" Bodie said

"Wow! Even Dare is like that, but she speaks in different ways, which annoys the crap out of me!" Taye said

"Next is the Icon crew, they are Marcus and they don't speak, have no face just black skin and white clothes or white skin and black clothes" Angel said

"The Ninja crew don't speak but they do look asian. There names are shinju and kichi ." Bodie said

"Finally, M.O.C is a crew who are father and son,who's name are Oblio the son and the son doesn't want to be on his dads side but was forced to, the father is the evil one, to stop creativity and take all of the crews in to the dinosaur age and we almost got eaten!They owned the ship thingy in DC2!They own a castle in DC3!" Bodie then added

"Wow! Did you guys survive?" Mo questioned

"Everyone survived, except the evil father who got stuck in time travel"Bodie answered

"But I have one question" Bodie mumbled

"What is it?" Angel asked

All four Angel, Mo, Emilia and Taye were staring at him.

"Are we friends?" Bodie questioned

"Ya sure! I mean we didn't know you but we must insist your nice" All of them said

"But what about the rest?" Bodie said

"Don't worry, just show us how to dance!" Mo whispered

Bodie started to smile and the rest smiled back, then they ate there lunch and discussed more of Dance Central.

Bodie was making new friends and all four smiled and laugh!

To Be Continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3 Short Ya! But Mad

CHAPTER 3 Short Ya, but mad!

After school it was a Friday night, all four and Bodie came along to a beach which looks exactly like High Tide in DC2. But since there was no time warp or underground station, this beach was the only thing to look smilier at.

"Anyways what song do you guys want to learn?" Bodie questioned

"Hmm . . . they all look like good songs, but how about Calabria 2008?" Emilia suggested

All of them agreed to the idea.

The song started to play, Bodie and Angel were dancing perfectly while the other three ( Mo, Taye and Emilia ) looked at them trying to do the moves.

"Can we do something more easier?" Taye asked

"Then will do the Beginners level of it" Angel replied

"Ok" Emilia trusted

' He's a no, no fi-ga don, work that body and say whoop, whoop!'

As the trumpet or sax started to play Bodie just skated and so did the others until. . .

"This is not working out!" Mo said

"Ok, will show you guys to rehearse the moves" Bodie suggested

"Sure, but it BETTER BE CORRECT!" Emilia warned

" Ok let's begin since Bodie knows to much he's going to sit down there and replay the parts of the moves, me I know the dance cause I searched up and practiced at home!" Angel whined

"Let's do-" Taye was cut off

"What do you think you guys are doing?" All of them shouted

Jaryn, Lima, Aubrey, Rasa , Glitch and Lil T were standing there with mad faces.

"Relax, were just rehearsing!" Emilia said in her Brooklyn tone

"Your tone annoys the ef out of me!" Bodie exclaimed

"Whateves" Emilia pouted

"5,6,7,8!" Taye yelled

Angel started to skate, and all four else did, while the rest were looking a them like 'What The Heck Are They Doing?'.

After a few moves and recaps finally Aubrey said something,

"What in the heck, are you guys doing?" Aubrey questioned

"Dancing!" Bodie said

"Well it looks like you guys are possess to what you are doing" Jaryn replied

"Anyways this dancing thing is called 'Dance Central' and guest what, Im in there, these four are in there and you guys too!" Emilia exaggerated

"Proof?" Glitch asked

Angel showed them the characters of the video from DC1 to DC3, and all were surprised and amazed.

"So Im partners with you Angel? And Im rich and snobby?" Aubrey questioned

"Yup"Angel answered

"I never knew I was cool and hip and slang and adorable" Glitch said

"Well I never knew I was in Hi-Def crew with a young cool prodigy" Mo replied

"Well since you guys are dancing I guess we can all dance" Lima said

The song replayed back from the top and Angel and Bodie showed them the moves.

After songs and songs they were beaten out.

"That was fun, but yet I'm sweating, gross sweating" Emilia whined

"Stop whining" Lil T said

But even though, Bodie wanted to go back to his world, but how?

"I got a confession to make I came from another world" Bodie confessed

"So, your an alien?" Mo questioned

"No, I came from the real world, where Dance Central exists" Bodie answered

"Ohhhhhh!" Emilia said

"I need a way back!" Bodie said

"No, your staying here wether you like it or not!" Angel screamed

"Yeah!" Taye added

Bodie was now frightened with the angry faces.

**Ya I know it short, but Im leaving my vacation from the Philippines soon, and then I have to get caught up on my school work (Grade 7) in Canada, Science, Social, Math, French EVREYTHING, IM NOT LEAVING THIS STORY, IM RETURNING TO THE STORY! WHEN IM CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL! SO RIGHT NOW IM TAKING A BREAK FROM ALL THIS! SEE YOU GUYS IN. . . WHENEVER I WANT TO GO BACK WHICH WON'T BE THAT LONG! Just focus on the little short I made!**


End file.
